The Seven Deadly Sins
by AllenWalker4ever
Summary: Greed, Envy, Lust, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Gluttony.  Everyone has a desire, every sin assigned a pairing.  One-shot. Contains Thief, Death, Puzzle, Puppy, Xeno, Ardent, and Stepshipping.


**/Greed/**

They had been in this position for a long while. Marik couldn't imagine how long they'd actually been laying here, on Ryou's apartment's only bed, with Marik's only shirt somewhere on the floor.

Bakura had a lazy smirk adorning his face as he traced the designs on Marik's back. As a tombkeeper he was forced to bear such painful scars. But for some reason the spirit of the ring kept staring at them, one finger lightly brushing the heiroglyphs. Did it give him some sort of sick pleasure, those scars?

"Why are you so fascinated with my scars…?" Marik ventured to ask. Bakura chuckled lightly.

"I am a thief, don't go forgetting. I know the difference between fool's gold and real treasure with a glance, between linen, cotton, velvet, and silk from the sound of a person walking, and the different between lies and a pure secret from the touch of my finger on it's parchment. I know how to apperciate pretty things."

He sounded egotistical. So sure of himself. Marik rested his head in his arms. So his scars were pretty, now?

"I'm glad you like what you see then." Marik quipped back. He probably should've let his pride stay undefended, but he had to make a comeback, albeit a lame one.

Bakura was a millenia older than him for fuck's sake. Why did he have to seem so attractive as he lowered his glance to Marik's face? Why did his eyes have to light up to a chocolate brown when theirs met?

"I do, thank you. I'll just be stealing it then." Bakura laughed.

"Huh-?" Marik had barely anytime to move before the albino pounced. Suddenly those pale hands were touching him all over. He flipped over just to have Bakura settle down between his legs. How… not charming.

"You're mine. All mine. Don't you dare even try to say otherwise." Bakura grinned, lowering his mouth to the bottom of his well toned stomach, right below Marik's bellybotton. He kissed the tender flesh lovingly, watching Marik squirm.

"What are you doing?" He wasn't actually putting up a very good defense, neither did he want to. If you got past the part where Bakura was laying between his legs, it wasn't so bad. And he got the feeling that if he put up a fight that Bakura had no problem with this turning violent.

Marik watched the albino sigh and then promptly dip his tongue directly into Marik's belly button. "Watching your reactions." He replied promptly before rolling over Marik's leg so he was next to the Egyptian again.

He didn't stop getting touched, though. One pale finger made swirls on the tanned boy's chest. Marik swallowed a squeak of pleasure as it drifted too close to a nipple.

"You can stop now, you know- ah!" This time Marik did give in and let out a sound. Bakura grinned, his finger returning to the sensitive spot he'd found.

Marik arched his back just to be closer to that stupid, teasing finger. Bakura smirked. Marik knew he'd lost some sort of game or contest between them just then. But he couldn't control himself. Bakura's touch was too pleasurable.

"Thank you for complying." Bakura's eyes half lidded over as he leaned over Marik, his finger still teasing and playing with Marik's sensitive spots.

Then the albino leaned in and kissed him. Marik's eyes widened impossibly large, he was sure of it. How the hell did this bastard make him react so quickly? Determined as he was to kiss instead of be kissed, Marik's hand grabbed the top of Bakura's head and pulled him down into a far deeper kiss.

It was rather like a battle of the tongues for dominency, but unfortunately for Marik, Bakura had a few thousand years of experience more than he did. And plenty of spare time.

"Why are you doing this?" Marik panted as their lips separated so they could inhale a certain life necessity: air. Bakura froze for a minute from the question.

"Because I can. I want to, or rather now I need to? Or even maybe it's because I've known all along that I can't resist seeing such treasure and not taking it as my own. Loving it, when so many can't see past the rough undefined surface."

Dammit. Of course he'd give that sort of cryptic answer. Marik made a whining sound in protest as he was kissed again. That didn't make sense! What treasure? Bakura hadn't stolen anything of his yet, so what was he stealing?

"I don't get you!" He protested as their lips separated once again, the kiss being shorter as Marik wasn't participating.

Bakura smirked. "Well that says something about your intellect."

Marik leaned up and bit the albino on the neck. "It's your fault my head is foggy."

Bakura smiled against his ear before murmuring, "I mean to say, that you are an Egyptian artifact by yourself. Your skin is gold, your eyes are amythest, your smile is nothing short of godly. Your love, however, makes the rest of that pale in comparison. It's pure platinum inbedded with diamonds. And you suggest that I, a mere thief, walk by you without even an attempt to steal your heart?"

Marik felt embarrassed at how Bakura was describing him, but some part of him knew that a short sum of the whole answer Bakura had given him was a simple one. It meant I love you.

Bakura chuckled. He ran his fingers through Marik's pale blond hair with a lazy smile. It made him look really quite happy, and the Egyptian liked it better than his smirks.

Marik smiled, and pressed his mouth softly to Bakura's. "I am nothing short of yours."

**/Greed/**

* * *

><p><strong>Wrath/**

"Why are you so angry all the time? What did I ever do wrong?" Mokuba screamed, Noah's cold angry eyes piercing his like sporks to gelatin. They had been fighting for a long time, longer than Mokuba ever would've liked to fight.

Noah glared back. "Why do you keep having to be... having to be you! If you were anyone else!"

Mokuba wanted to scream again, but his throat was far too sore. "WHY DO YOU KEEP SAYING THAT?"

And their relationship continued. It was a simple one. There was the yelling and the pain and the fighting and the blood, and then Seto would return to the Kaiba mansion and break up the fight. It was simple. And it was always, above and beyond doubt, an angry spiteful one.

But by the end of it, they both calmly took each other's hands, and kissed each other's knuckles or their face. They whispered 'I love you' back and forth like a mantra. If it wasn't such a destructive relationship in the first place, then maybe it wouldn't be so horrible.

**/Wrath/**

* * *

><p><strong>Envy/**

Ryou hated not knowing what was going on in his lover's life. Why, oh why, did Yami Marik have to be so secretive? He'd never seen him outside of the occasional times the real Marik Ishtar fell into a troubled sleep somewhere in his mind and Bakura had succeeded to the back of the puzzle.

And so Ryou would lay together with Yami Marik and they would talk about little things. Usually things about Ryou. His dreams, his desires, his loves.

Yami Marik was better than the other, whinier Marik Ishtar. Ryou didn't see what his own dark side enjoyed about that version far more than Marik's Yami. Maybe… Ryou didn't know what was going on when Bakura was in control of him.

What if they secretively loved each other? What if Yami Marik was just toying with his affections because Bakura was sulking off in the puzzle? What if both he and Marik Ishtar were getting played by both their Yami's?

Ryou suffocated any jealousy he might've had. Why did he care? Yami Marik had rights to fuck around with Bakura all he liked. It wasn't like they were a real couple.

"Hey! B-Ryou!" Marik Ishtar called. Of course, his Yami was better known than he was.

"Hello, Marik." He addressed him. Hikari Marik smiled a gentle smile. How many times had he seen that expression on Yami Marik? It was like Yami Marik could only relax when he was around. Ryou watched the hair spike up. It seemed like a gentle transformation between the two of them. A willing one.

They were synchronizing a little bit, then. That was good, better than having two souls raging around in one body fighting for control.

"Ryou." Yami Marik addressed him again, this time definitely entirely in control. "It's been a while."

Ryou smiled gently before his traitorous mind poked him in the side. 'Do you honestly think he wants to talk to YOU? He wants to talk to Bakura, and you know it.'

"Do you want to talk to Bakura? He's sleeping right now, but I can wake him up-"

"Why would I want to talk to that thief? I can't possibly fathom why. I came to talk to you, since Marik has no idea that you are a person also and that your soul shouldn't be pushed to the back just so he can talk to that stealer of souls." Yami Marik snorted at the idea. Ryou relaxed.

"I just thought… since you are a piece of Marik Ishtar, that you would also… you know, enjoy his company more than mine?"

"You are also a part of Yami Bakura, wouldn't you enjoy Marik's presence more than mine? I enjoy your company just the same as his, if not more, if everything goes that way?" Yami Marik replied back. "I'm not stupid, I don't want to get in their way… I just want you to know that they shouldn't get in your way when all you're trying to do is live."

Ryou smiled. Yami Marik glanced at him and chuckled a bit. "Sorry for being all self-conscious there, but it's just something I can't really avoid anymore. Bakura made it pretty difficult in all honesty to think I was worth something. Because he's got the same darn self-consciousness I do… we both think we're worthless and the other is worthless…"

"Don't be jealous of him. He's more worthless than you. Trust me on that." Yami Marik said, snatching his hand and instead of kissing it when he brought it to his lips, he licked it. Ryou turned bright red.

**/Envy/**

* * *

><p><strong>Lust/**

Is it wrong, to love someone who looked exactly like you? To pull them close and ravish them, out of a shambled love and a narcisstic pleasure?

Once shifting and turning around on his bed in a dark room seemed frutile, Yugi tugged on the puzzle around his neck. (Yami?)

((Yes?)) his lover replied back sleepily.

(Is it wrong? Is…)

((Is what wrong?))

(Nevermind.) Yugi bit his lip to not say the words. He knew Yami would be more than offended to hear he even let the thought that what they had was wrong cross his mind. To even hear those words would make them get into another fight.

((Yugi… you can ask me anything. I'll always listen.)) Yami promised, before settling back to sleep in his soul room. If only Yugi could just fall asleep too. It was a beautiful night, a nice moon, a nice breeze, silence reigning throughout the house… a perfect night for sleep.

(Is it wrong that I love you? That I want you?) Yugi answered as soon as he knew Yami was asleep. Is it wrong that he wanted to be saturated in everything that made Yami… well, Yami. Is it wrong that he desired to inhale the scent he was sure would come with a more intimate relationship…?

To be licked and kissed and taken by the Pharaoh himself. Even though compared to Yami his life was insignificant…

The desire was driving him insane.

**/Lust/**

* * *

><p><strong>Gluttony/**

"Asshole."

"Mutt."

The nickname was entirely affectionate. Joey would never come to apperciate that, though. He's never see the love and care behind that word. He was too infatuated with a pair of jiggling breasts connected to a slut.

Seto Kaiba opened his notebook to a new page. He wanted to rant. Rant until all his emotions flowed out.

"Screw you." Joey sneered back.

"I'm sure you'd love to. Unfortunately I'm unavailable, so you can screw your whore instead." Kaiba replied, not missing a beat. It didn't make his heart hurt to say hurtful things. He enjoyed watching that small bit of pain. It brought a small bit of joy to his life. Did that make him sadistic?

Yes. It did. But nothing made his heart beat faster than at the prospect of his puppy willing tied up, giving him everything the blonde had to offer. Every inch of skin.

Because all Seto really wanted was more. More. More more more. Moremoremoremoremore until he couldn't take any more and all Joey had left was the bare minimum of what he'd started with. Because Kaiba already knew he was a greedy selfish bastard that wanted more than he could swallow. More of Joey than he could swallow, his hard member forced down a needy throat-

Seto scribbled something to distract his thoughts. No matter how hormonal, he couldn't stand to watch himself loose every inch of his pride to his body's stupid desires. He didn't allow that kind of weakness. Ever.

Joey grinned. "I take that as you'd love to be screwed as well."

Was his mutt flirting with him? No, it must've been unintentional… he loved Mai. And her boobs. Why the hell couldn't he be a woman? WHY THE HELL DID HE JUST THINK THAT? NO NO NO ! Seto Kaiba didn't want to be a woman, no matter if he had enough money to do so.

He liked his manliness. He prided himself on it.

"No, that's just you wanting to hump every moving thing." Seto replied as soon as his thoughts were back to sanity.

"Don't you want me?" The blonde asked in a quiet voice. Oh, he didn't know how much Kaiba wanted him, he wantedwantedwanted him, every inch .

"I am a greedy gluttonous bastard by nature, puppy. Don't go forgetting that I want to have everything I can. Are you offering yousrelf?" Seto smirked. Joey blushed a little.

"…maybe."

**/Gluttony/**

* * *

><p><strong>Pride/**

It was all Serenity's fault in the first place. She wanted so much more than she ever received. Maybe if she let down her walls, she let people in, let people see her as she couldn't really see them, then she'd receive love. She'd be loved so much more than just her mother and brother, she'd have a boyfriend. Someone's hand to hold.

The boy smiled at her. His name was Tristan. And she had fallen in love with him. She would never admit it.

Maybe, she could let her walls down, just for him. But not yet. She was waiting until he let his down first. They were scared of being hurt but also of being touched. Both so injured. She took his big, warm hand. She'd never admit she was wrong, even when all of this hurt her again in the end.

**/Pride/**

* * *

><p><strong>Sloth/**

"Don't you ever get tired of this?" Rishid asked, quiet as a mouse. Ishizu smiled. Of course she smiled. She always insisted she would never get tired of this. Ishizu always had so much more energy. She always wanted to see, really see the world. Rishid didn't have that passion, that drive.

Why, when his bed was just as comfortable? Why should he want to move about, see the world like she did?

But then he has to turn and ask himself, why did Ishizu still sit here on this couch, bed, floor, chair, or windowsill with him? Where did she get all of that love that keeps her here? Why hasn't she run away yet, why hasn't she tried to? Rishid was nothing special.

They were just siblings. Malik had already run away, left the nest, so to speak. So why was she back? Why was she still there, holding his hand with that gentile smile that reminded him so much of his adopted mother? The woman he never really realized he'd fallen in love with? No wonder Ishizu kept him here. She was the younger, just as beautiful version of that woman he idolized. And her death left him with a void.

He was too tired to fill it. Ishizu decided to stay and fill the hole for him. He loved her, for being his energy. Her being his light. For allowing him his personality. Malik, the wonderful, amazing, kind, caring, gorgeous child, didn't hold the same light. Although he and Ishizu were so similar, Ishizu felt more like a friend than a sister. Malik would, and always would be, his younger brother.

Ishizu, he felt, could be so much more, and so much less. If she left, it would be a giant loss for him. If she stayed, he could grow to love her even more. He could marry her. But once, and only once, he found the strength to fight against the sleep the held him captive. The feelings that he was too tired to let out. The lack of desire to do anything.

Ishizu didn't expect him too.

"I would never get tired of you. I would never get tired of being here. I love it... you know that, right?" Ishizu murmured.

"...I know." Rishid grabbed ahold of her hand and squeezed it.

**/Sloth/**

* * *

><p><strong>I had inspiration for this forever ago. I was supposed to post it last night, but I forgot about it. Happy one-shot! I hope it's all right. Um... yeah. Enjoy!<strong>


End file.
